Qué difícil es ser capitán
by Sakhory
Summary: Historia basada en el personaje de Yūya Miyaji, luego del final del anime. Ciertas dificultades en ser capitán, sobretodo cuando los más jóvenes mezclan los líos emocionales con un partido importante. Crack ship. Leve MidoTaka. One-shot.


Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fanfic de Kuroko no Basket :) Espero sea de su agrado. Se lo dedico a una amiga mía, **Neam-Froggies** , que también hace poco comenzó con el fanfiction en este fandom :3. Muy feliz cumpleaños!

Por si acaso, _**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, ni sus personajes**_. Esta historia está basada en Yuya Miyaji (el hermano menor de Pineapple-senpai), quien, como recordarán, permanece como capitán al final de la serie. Súper underrated, pero me parece muy interesante. Y la pareja que hace con quién ya verán :D. So, Shutoku post-series. Plus, me tomé la libertad de agregar a cierto personaje como miembro del equipo. Si les da curiosidad, la autora anteriormente mencionada profundiza un poco mejor el tema.

¡Espero disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

Yūya Miyaji suspiró. Desde que se había convertido en capitán de Shūtoku, las cosas no habían sido fáciles. A pesar de que Ōtsubo le había brindado mucha ayuda para llevar a cabo su tarea, todavía se sentía desamparado cuando estaba ante una situación tan complicada como esa.

En su calendario, iba marcando los días restantes para el partido contra Rakuzan. Si bien era simplemente un partido de entrenamiento, casi amistoso, habían demasiado sentimientos encontrados entre los miembros de ambos equipos.

La experiencia del año anterior había marcado mucho a Takao, y sin duda también a Midorima, aunque el joven de cabello verde aseguró que Akashi había cambiado su actitud en la cancha. En cualquier caso, ni el cambio de personalidad más brusco podría borrar el horrible momento que habían vivido en la Copa de Invierno del año anterior.

Y eso no era todo. Una de las nuevas incorporaciones al equipo, era Ogiwara Shigehiro. Quien al parecer había tenido algunos problemas con la famosa Generación de Milagros en algún momento de su vida. Uno muy turbio, al parecer, porque cuando mencionó lo del partido de Rakuzan, el chico se puso increíblemente pálido y tuvo que retirarse a los vestuarios.

También tenían un titular de primer año bastante bueno, que por suerte no parecía tener ningún trauma con Rakuzan. Algo bueno tenía que salir de aquella situación.

Yūya estaba pensando cómo podría motivar al equipo antes de empezar la práctica, y se puso de pie mientras el resto de sus compañeros ingresaban a la cancha.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio a Takao sin su sonrisa. Y sin bromear con Ogiwara o molestar a Midorima. Algo había sucedido seguramente. Shintarō apretaba su objeto de la suerte del día (un paquete de sales de baño), como si realmente lo necesitara.

Pero por más extrañado que estuviera, Yūya procedió con su discurso.

—Falta cerca de una semana para el partido contra el Rakuzan. Han confirmado que jugaremos aquí, así que no hay necesidad de planear un viaje. ¡Utilizaremos ese tiempo para entrenar duro! —respiró hondo—Aunque esto no sea un partido oficial, estoy seguro de que todos darán lo mejor de sí mismos. Al mismo tiempo, no tengan miedo de nada. Considérenlo una oportunidad para crecer como jugadores. Si no fuera un desafío de verdad, no mejoraríamos en nada. Son este tipo de oportunidades las que vale la pena aprovechar. Ahora, ¡a darle con todo! ¡Comencemos!

Masaaki, el entrenador, asintió con la cabeza para demostrar su apoyo. Mientras le explicaba el entrenamiento del día a los jóvenes, Yūya le hizo señas a Midorima para que se acercara.

—Miyaji-senpai—saludó el menor, ajustándose las gafas—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sucedió algo con Takao? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Shintarō permaneció en silencio, apretando más su objeto de la suerte.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Sólo estoy preocupado—le recordó el capitán. Tenía la sensación de que todavía lo comparaban con su hermano mayor. Le costaba admitirlo, pero era mucho más blando que el otro. Si bien no los dejaba relajarse demasiado, tampoco quería ser un oficial militar de alto rango con ellos. La disciplina estaba bien, pero esos chicos ya eran bastante responsables y tenían cierta experiencia. Le parecía mucho más importante fomentar la confianza que tenían, tanto entre los miembros del equipo, como para con ellos mismos.

—Hablamos.

—Siempre hablan, Midorima.

—Me habló de algo que me incomodó.

—Creí que siempre te incomodaba.

—Más o menos. Era incomodidad rutinaria. Esto fue más serio—contestó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño—No quiero dar detalles.

—Tampoco me interesa saberlos. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—No. Sólo necesito... un tiempo—Shintarō suspiró—Pero no se preocupe, Miyaji-senpai. Lo tenemos bajo control. No afectará nuestro juego—aseguró.

—Eso espero—le dio un golpecito en el hombro al más alto—Ahora ve y muéstrame que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

.

Lo cierto es que Yūya sí tenía de qué preocuparse. Se dio cuenta de que, si bien Midorima y Takao se esforzaron para demostrar que su dinámica funcionaba, lo hicieron... bien. Y ese era el problema. Esos dos no jugaban simplemente "bien". Todo estrategia o pase entre miembros del equipo estaba "bien", pero lo de Midorima y Takao excedía normalmente aquél vocablo. Por lo que definitivamente quedó demostrado, que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido entre esos dos, iba a afectar el partido del lunes.

Estaban a Martes. Decidió conversar urgentemente con Takao. Parecía que él había iniciado lo que fuera que hubiera puesto a Midorima incómodo.

.

Decidió esperar a que todos dejaran los vestuarios. Incluso informó al entrenador de lo que sucedía, pero éste simplemente dijo " _Problemas tenemos todos, más a esa edad. Deberían resolverlo ellos solos. Pero si crees pertinente darles una mano, es cosa tuya. Suerte_ ". Cuánta neutralidad podía tener _Mabo-san_.

—Takao. Quiero hablar contigo—le dijo, mientras el nombrado se ataba los cordones. En eso era parecido a su hermano: no andaba con vueltas e iba directamente al meollo del asunto.

—Yūya-senpai~—saludó el chico, intentando sonreír. Lo que a Yūya le gustaba de Takao, es que parecía ser el único del equipo anterior que lo trataba como si fuera un ente separado de la identidad de su hermano mayor—Si vienes a hablar por la broma que le hice al nuevo chico de primero, debo decir que quedamos en buenos términos y no le molestó para nada...

—Vengo a hablarte de _Shin-chan_ —cortó, utilizando el apodo favorito del Base del equipo. Takao se sonrojó levemente—Me dijo que lo hiciste sentir incómodo.

—¿No dice siempre eso? —comentó riendo, como si quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Creo que esta vez va en serio, Takao. ¿Le dijiste o hiciste algo extraño?

Kazunari no respondió. Se quedó mirando el piso, preocupado.

—¿Crees que esté triste? —preguntó, ignorando la pregunta de su capitán.

—No lo sé. Puede ser. Enojado no estaba, pero parecía... molesto. Incómodo, como él mismo dijo. ¿Por qué?

Takao se tomó unos segundos para responderle. Lo que dijo lo dejó con la boca levemente abierta.

—Le confesé a Shintarō mis sentimientos por él.

Había escuchado a su hermano mayor quejarse de esos dos como si fueran pareja, era cierto, pero Yūya siempre creyó que Kiyoshi lo decía porque no los soportaba. Pero, al parecer, sí había algo, al menos de parte del más bajo.

—¿Eso fue todo? —inquirió el rubio. Entendía que las cosas se hubieran vuelto incómodas entre ellos por algo como una confesión, pero no le cerraba que fuera sólo eso.

—También intenté besarlo.

—Takao...

—¡Pero me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para consentirlo! Me sentiría mal besándolo contra su voluntad—Takao se cubrió la cara con las manos—Lo siento mucho. No debí haberle dicho nada tan cerca de la fecha del partido. ¡Pero es que no podía aguantarme! Sentía que debía actuar o... lo perdería.

Bien, Yūya consideraba la confianza importante, pero no creyó que llegaría a tal nivel de confianza a apenas un mes de haber comenzado el año escolar.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Digo, si no aguantabas guardarte tus sentimientos, puedo entenderlo—Claro que podía entenderlo. El mismo Miyaji guardaba un gran secreto relacionado con eso—¿Pero por qué crees que lo perderías?

—...Akashi—murmuró Kazunari, haciendo un puchero.

Era lo que faltaba. Entre la semifinal de la Copa de Invierno, los traumas de Ogiwara, y ahora eso, Yūya casi odiaba al Capitán del Rakuzan.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué Akashi? —se extrañó.

—Eran _muy_ cercanos en Teikō. Se hablaron muy raro en el partido del año anterior. Y... Akashi me hace sentir inseguro.

—A todos nos hace sentir inseguros.

—No hablo sólo del Básquetbol, Yūya-senpai.

—Estás celoso—no era una pregunta.

—No son simples celos. No quiero ser un celoso cualquiera. La existencia de Akashi me hace replantearme todo lo que he construido con _Shin-chan_ hasta ahora, aunque sea sólo una simple amistad. Sentía que si no hacía algo, podría perder todo eso—se frotó los ojos para no llorar—Fui un idiota. Él no estaba listo para eso. ¡Y tal vez todo esto es sólo imaginación mía...!

Yūya suspiró. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era para nada su estilo. Pero le destrozaba el corazón ver al siempre alegre y optimista Takao así. Se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó. No mucho, unos segundos, y fue muy incómodo: no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar a la gente. Aún así, creía que Takao necesitaba eso.

—No te culpes. Ahora ya está hecho—intentó tranquilizarlo Yūya—Estoy seguro de que Midorima va a reaccionar. Y no importa lo que haya sucedido con Akashi, ahora su mejor amigo eres tú. Y la mejor forma de demostrarte a ti mismo de que tu vínculo es más fuerte que tus inseguridades, es dar lo mejor de ti en próximo partido. Tal vez Midorima no esté listo para... lo que tú quieres—era un poco incómodo hablar del tema todavía—Pero siguen siendo los mejores compañeros en la cancha que he visto en mi vida. Además, si Shintarō ve que intentas mantener las cosas como siempre, podrías despejarle algunas dudas. Tal vez no sabe cómo reaccionar porque tiene miedo de que las cosas entre ustedes cambien, ¿entiendes? —le revolvió el cabello—¡Demuéstrale que pase lo que pase seguirás estando ahí para él, y listo para ganarle a cualquier equipo de Japón jugando a su lado!

Kazunari lo observó con ojos brillantes. Parecía realmente agradecido, e incluso una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

—Yūya-senpai—dijo, poniéndose de pie—¡Eres el mejor senpai y más sabio!

.

Los días siguientes, Miyaji continuó llegando a su hogar sintiéndose increíblemente cansado y disgustado. Aunque la situación había mejorado notablemente por parte de Takao, Midorima continuaba desconfiado e incómodo con su entorno. Sin embargo, pudo notar en los días siguientes que lentamente volvían a su dinámica anterior. Eso le consolaba, y esperaba que las cosas volvieran completamente a la normalidad para la semana siguiente.

Pero no seguían rindiendo óptimamente. Y lo que era peor, no sabía qué hacer con Ogiwara. Era un poco más fácil hablar con Midorima y Takao, además, su problema era técnicamente algo típicamente adolescente y nada difícil de manejar si ambos dejaban sus inseguridades de lado. Shigehiro era una historia aparte. No sabía qué clase de demonios interiores lo atormentaban de su pasado con la Generación de Milagros. Lo único que sabía que es tenía que ver con algún partido de Básquetbol. Pero al mismo tiempo, se había enterado de que su relación con Kuroko Tetsuya volvía a ser la misma. Y con Midorima tampoco se llevaban tan mal como podría esperarse. Era muy raro. Y le daba miedo meterse con un tema que parecía tan sensible. Más porque la ansiedad que mostraba Ogiwara los últimos días, generaban en Yūya ganas de darle un certificado médico y dos meses completos de vacaciones.

Pero iba a tener que enfrentarlo. Los días se acababan, y no podía dejar a su compañero de equipo hundirse en un espiral de desesperación. Sabía que Takao y él eran buenos amigos, y el primero intentaba ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible... aunque dudaba que con sus propios problemas persiguiéndolo pudiera hacer mucho por el pelirrojo.

Decidió intentar dormir un poco, pero la preocupación hacía estragos en su cabeza. Menos mal que quería irse a dormir temprano para poder dormir más... puro autoengaño.

Su celular vibró en ese momento. Tenía un mensaje de Ōtsubo. Al ver el nombre, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en su rostro.

 _De: Ōtsubo-san_

 _Yūya, ¿cómo estás? Tu hermano me dijo que tenían un partido contra el Rakuzan. ¿Está todo bien?_

 _Recibido 20:02_

Cada vez que escuchaba o leía a Ōtsubo llamarlo por su nombre de pila, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sabía que lo hacía para diferenciarlo de su hermano, el mayor se lo había explicado... pero igualmente seguía sintiéndose especial.

Lástima que eso no era suficiente para despejar sus nervios. Aunque sí ayudaba bastante. Consideró contarle los problemas que estaba enfrentado. Siempre lo había ayudado. Pero consideró que era impertinente decirle. Se había enterado de que estaban en temporada de exámenes, no debía molestarlo. Además, era el capitán. Debía demostrar que podía estar a la altura. Y pedirle consejo al ex-capitán cada vez que se encontraba con un obstáculo, no ayudaba para nada. Sólo arruinaría su imagen ante Mabo-san, los integrantes del equipo, Kimura, su hermano, y el mismo Ōtsubo. No, debía aguantarse y hacer como que todo estaba bajo control. ¡Sólo era un partido amistoso, por Dios! ¿Tanto podía perturbarlos el Rakuzan, y sobre todo, el maldito Akashi?

 _Para: Ōtsubo-san_

 _Bien, sólo que bastante cansado. Estamos entrenando muy duro, para dar todo en el partido. No te preocupes por nosotros, tengo todo bajo control. Concéntrate en tus exámenes. Saludos a Kimura-san y a mi hermano :)_

 _Enviado 20:05_

Técnicamente, no había mentido, excepto en lo de "tener todo bajo control". Era más como "esperaba" tener todo bajo control. El día siguiente sería importante.

Luego recordó que sería sábado. No habría entrenamiento. Había programado un encuentro extra por la tarde, pero no sería en la escuela.

" _Mierda_ " pensó. La única opción era encontrar a Ogiwara antes de eso. Pasaría por su casa. Le escribió a Takao preguntándole la dirección.

Luego de obtener esa respuesta, y antes de decidir conciliar el sueño definitivamente, le llegó también un último mensaje de su ex-compañero de equipo.

 _De: Ōtsubo-san_

 _No esperaba menos de ti. Y tranquilo, todos vamos bien. Kimura también envía sus saludos, y tu hermano dice que más vale que ganes, y que te acuestes a dormir así tienes energías para entrenar._

Yūya se mordió el labio. Sabía que ese era el estilo de su hermano, y que lo hacía con las mejores intenciones del mundo, así como Ōtsubo lo hacía comunicándoselo. Pero realmente era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos. Se dio cuenta de que el mensaje seguía.

 _No le hagas caso. Personalmente, creo que jugarán genial, independientemente del resultado. En lo que sí estoy de acuerdo, es en que mejor descanses bien para el entrenamiento, y ni que hablar para el día del partido. Saludos!_

 _Recibido 20:15_

Ni siquiera respondió. Cómo quería a Ōtsubo. Sólo con esas palabras podía reconfortarlo (más o menos) de lo anterior. Dejó su celular en la mesa de luz e intentó conciliar el sueño, con un peso más liviano en su consciencia.

.

Por primera vez en varios días, se había despertado sin un excesivo cansancio.

Encontró sin problemas la casa de Ogiwara. Afuera, habían dos chicos, bastante menores que él, jugando con una pelota. Fútbol, al parecer. Ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia, y pensó que podrían tratarse de los hermanos de Ogiwara.

Golpeó la puerta, y el mismo Shigehiro le abrió. Sostenía sus zapatos de básquetbol en una mano, así que Miyaji supuso que lo había encontrado preparando las cosas para el entrenamiento. El chico estaba increíblemente sorprendido de verlo allí.

—¿Senpai? —inquirió—No lo esperaba. ¿Acaso me equivoqué la hora del entrenamiento...? —parecía asustado ante esa posibilidad.

—Para nada. Estás más que en hora.

—¡Qué alivio!

—Quería hablar un poco contigo antes del entrenamiento. Puedo esperar a que termines.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Espera sólo un momento, por favor!

.

Shigehiro estaba hablando de temas triviales de la escuela. Parecía intentar disimular su preocupación con respecto a enfrentarse al partido. Tenía unas ojeras incluso más grandes que las de Miyaji.

—Es una lástima lo de tu examen de matemáticas, Ogiwara, lo siento—dijo, intentando abordar el tema. Se le hacía extrañamente difícil—Pero quería hablar del partido.

—Oh, claro... —su fachada de alegría se desarmó completamente.

—Sé que es un tema sensible, así que me disculpo por adelantado. Pero quiero ayudarte. Eres un gran jugador, Ogiwara, en serio—Shigehiro se ruborizó al escuchar eso—Y no deberías tener obstáculos que te impidan dar lo mejor de ti en ese partido.

—No es tan fácil—suspiró—No es para nada fácil. No tienes idea de lo que pasó aquél día...

—No, y por eso se me hacía difícil decirte algo. No tienes por qué contarme, pero por lo que sé, haz hecho un gran avance.

—Por supuesto—esbozó una sonrisa triste—Vuelvo a ser amigo de Kuroko. Y logré hacer las paces con Midorima-kun.

—¿Lo ves?

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! Tetsu... Kuroko me contó que Midorima no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que ocurrió ese día. Y aunque mucho tiempo estuve enojado con todos, como si fueran una sola ente, me di cuenta de que Midorima no tuvo nada que ver. Por eso se me hizo fácil poder jugar con él en el mismo equipo.

—Entiendo. ¿Y con Akashi no?

—¡Akashi es el peor de todos! Honestamente, no sé de cuál de ellos fue la idea—bajó la mirada, temblando—Pero Akashi fue el único que habló conmigo cara a cara. Y fue horrible.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Ogiwara negó con la cabeza. No podía decirlo.

—No es en sí lo que dijo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Nunca creí que sentiría miedo en algo relacionado con el Básquetbol. Que me sentiría mal haciendo lo que me gusta. Sé que dedicarme a esto conlleva a trabajo duro y muchas decepciones a lo largo del camino... pero no estaba listo para que me hicieran odiarlo.

Yūya no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que influyera tanto, digamos, fuera de la cancha?

Definitivamente, eso era mucho más difícil que el problemita de Midorima y Takao.

—Pero has vuelto al Básquetbol—rescató—Has dado algunos pasos.

—Cierto, pero... no estoy listo para enfrentarme a Akashi...

—No quería llegar a esto, pero si prefieres no jugar este partido... lo entenderé.

—No—interrumpió Ogiwara, de forma cortante—Tengo que hacerlo. Tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos al resto de la Generación de Milagros. Como dijiste el otro día en el entrenamiento, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad...

Fue el turno de Miyaji de ruborizarse levemente. No pensó que su discurso quedaría tanto tiempo en la cabeza de alguien. Se sintió honrado.

—Es tu decisión. Tampoco quiero que te sientas presionado. Obviamente preferiría que jugaras—le apoyó una mano en el hombro—Pero si prefieres no jugar... todo estará en orden.

—Gracias, senpai.

.

El entrenamiento había sido duro. Ogiwara dio su mejor intento, pero no tenía la confianza de antes. Midorima y Takao seguían mejorando, incluso se intercambiaron sus miradas cómplices de siempre, pero todavía les faltaba un poco más para recuperar su ritmo característico. Al final, el tiempo iba curando las cosas.

Para ser sincero, la situación pintaba mucho peor al inicio de la semana. Eso le dejaba esperanzas, aunque ya se había resignado a que no darían la impresión que deseaba en un principio. Eso no era hacerle justicia al equipo ni a ninguno de sus miembros.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿qué podía hacer? No podía intervenir tanto en sus vidas. No era correcto, y tampoco era la idea.

No podía pensar en más nada que en llegar a ducharse y tirarse en la cama. Les había dado el día libre antes del partido, aunque aclaró que podía juntarse a practicar con quien lo deseara. Aunque probablemente nadie quisiera. Todos estaban muy agotados. Además, existía la responsabilidad extra de la escuela en sí, mucha tarea atrasada...

Así que cuando vio el coche de su hermano estacionado en casa, quiso gritar de agonía. Lo último que necesitaba era un encuentro con él...

Abrió la puerta, entrando lo más sigilosamente posible.

—¡Yūya! ¡Has vuelto! —exclamó su madre, feliz.

" _Ay, mamá, te amo, pero no era el momento_ " lloró para sus adentros.

—¡Oh, el enano vino! —escuchó decir a su hermano. Bastante descarado, ya que sólo le sacaba unos pocos centímetros.

De todas formas, no podía escaparse. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

—Kiyoshi... —murmuró a modo de saludo, desganado.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Lo último que necesitaba no era un encuentro con su hermano. Lo último que necesitaba era lo que tenía ante sí.

Un encuentro con su hermano, Kimura y Ōtsubo.

.

—¡Yūya-kun! —exclamó Kimura, rompiendo el silencio—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

A pesar de que Kimura parecía feliz de verlo, los otros dos fruncieron el ceño. Seguramente se habían percatado del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba el menor de los Miyaji.

—Qué bueno verlos. No los esperaba por aquí. Podría haberlos invitado a la práctica...

—Llegamos hace poco rato—cortó su hermano—Veo que estás trabajando mucho.

—Sí. Y estoy muy cansado, así que si me disculpan... —no tenía ganas de profundizar en el tema. Estaba seguro de que harían preguntas. Y los quería mucho a los tres, pero no podía lidiar con eso hasta que terminara el maldito partido.

—Sólo dime—su hermano no lo dejaba irse—¿Crees que están bien preparados para el partido?

Algo debió haber pasado con su cara, porque los otros miraron preocupados a Yūya. Parecía que se le había ido todo el color, y eso que ya era un poco pálido.

—¡Seguro que sí! —interrumpió Kimura, para evitar una posible catástrofe. Pero no sabía que el tema que sacaría a continuación empeoraría todavía más el estado del rubio menor—¿Cómo está el nuevo integrante? ¿Oikawa era?

—Ogiwara—corrigió, mientras se ponía tan blanco como las paredes.

—Oh—Kimura parecía bastante nervioso—¿Y Midorima y Takao? Esos chicos siempre andan bien, seguramente su técnica está mejor que nunca.

Yūya ya estaba tirando al verde. Comenzó a sentirse seriamente mal.

—Todo... va bien. Disculpen, tengo que ir a bañarme... no me siento muy bien—salió apresuradamente de la habitación a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, intentando respirar hondo.

Seguramente le había dado a los otros tres alguna razón para sospechar, pero no iba a averiguarlo. Luego de ducharse se encerraría en su habitación fingiendo dormir. No podía socializar con sus ex-compañeros de equipo así. Los enfrentaría luego de pasar vergüenza en el partido.

.

Yūya estaba concentrado en escribirle un largo mensaje a Ogiwara. Sentía que su charla con el chico no había sido suficiente, y quería recordarle que tenía su apoyo para poder superar el trauma que Akashi le había dejado, fuera el que fuera. Tenía la sensación de que el capitán del Rakuzan se había convertido en el enemigo público número uno de Shūtoku, pero lo cierto es que el joven tal vez no tenía ni idea de las razones. Dejando de lado la derrota del año anterior, claro.

" _...por eso, estoy muy feliz de verte determinado a participar. Sé que es fácil decirlo, pero pareces realmente fuerte. No dudo en que vas a poder actuar cuando el momentos se presente..._ ".

Estaba concentrado escribiendo, cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo distrajeron. No era raro, llevaba un buen rato encerrado. Probablemente sería Kiyoshi exigiendo explicaciones, ya que sus amigos se fueron y se aburrió. O tal vez su madre, regañándolo porque no había cenado. Su estómago rugió.

—Adelante... —contestó, apartando el celular.

Lo cierto es que no eran ni su hermano ni su madre ni nadie de su familia. Era Ōtsubo, y sostenía un plato con un par de porciones de pizza.

—Yūya—lo saludó, y el aludido volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago. Y definitivamente no era por el hambre—Pedimos pizza, y decidí traerte. Deberías estar muriendo de hambre luego de la práctica.

—Un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo no—se sentó, dejándole al otro espacio a los pies de la cama. Era cierto, el estómago pedía comida, pero no tenía energías ni para masticar.

—Deberías comer igualmente. El Rakuzan es duro. Vas a necesitar prepararte lo mejor que puedas.

—Lo sé. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien últimamente—pero intentó contentar al otro tomando un pedazo de pizza. Le costó, pero luego de un par de bocados volvió a su apetito normal.

—Me di cuenta. Estás muy pálido, y parece que tienes problemas para dormir—Ōtsubo suspiró—¿Tiene que ver con el partido?

—Más o menos—respondió—Tiene más que ver con el equipo antes del partido.

—¿Tienes problemas con los nuevos? Podrías haberme pedido ayuda... —lo regañó.

—No quería. A ninguno de ustedes. Están ocupados con los exámenes...

—A mí no me importa. Creo que podría hacerme sin problema de un rato para ayudarte. No es fácil ser capitán del equipo, creí que te lo había dicho...

—Créeme, me quedó claro que no es. Y la verdad es que el nuevo chico de primero lo está haciendo muy bien. Mi problema son Ogiwara, Midorima y Takao.

—¿Midorima? —sin duda el único problema que acarreaba el de cabello verde era perturbar el entrenamiento por culpa de algún objeto del día—¿Y Takao? —eso era todavía más increíble.

—Aunque no lo creas. No voy a darte detalles porque es un problema entre ellos. Pero confío en que lo solucionarán—tomó otro pedazo de pizza—Ogiwara tiene cierta experiencia desagradable con Akashi. Oye, ¿no vas a comer?

—Ya lo hice.

—¿No notarán que te fuiste?

—Dejé a tu hermano y a Kimura jugando videojuegos. No creo que noten que me fui—rió—Además, es más importante hablar contigo. Creía que estarías preocupado por todo este asunto, pero no pensé que te afectaría tanto. Te ves realmente mal.

—Fue una semana complicada—confesó, y se dirigió rápidamente al baño para lavarse las manos. ¿Debía contarle a Ōtsubo lo que pasaba? No era su intención, pero la conversación estaba llevando a eso. Decidió cambiar de tema al volver—¿Cómo está tu hermana? Creí que se postularía a manager del equipo, pero no la vi.

—Dijo que primero quería probar otra cosa. Está muy bien, aunque últimamente creo que tú tienes más posibilidades de verla que yo—lo miró de forma sospechosa—¿Por qué?

Yūya se abofeteó mentalmente. Genial, ahora el otro sospecharía que le gustaba su hermana. Nada más lejos de la realidad. " _Hermano equivocado, querido_ ".

—Era para sacar un tema. No tengo ganas de hablar del partido. Me atormentó toda la semana, y si bien la espera se me está haciendo eterna y deseo que termine; al mismo tiempo no quiero que llegue el lunes.

—Entiendo. Perdón, no quería sacar el tema. Se notó que no querías hablar de eso, más temprano—se disculpó el mayor—Pero es que estoy preocupado. ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

—Ya te dije, no quería molestar. Y debería ser algo que podría resolver por mí mismo. Soy el capitán, es mi responsabilidad. No puedo estar constantemente pidiéndote ayuda.

—Yūya, pedir ayuda no es malo. Yo también necesité ayuda cuando me nombraron capitán. No deberías sentirte mal, o sentirte menos capitán por necesitar de alguien más.

—Lo siento, pero eso no cambia nada. Es sólo un pequeño obstáculo que debo superar—se desperezó—Y sé que tienes la mejor disposición. Y lo agradezco mucho, de veras. Jamás creí que me nombrarías capitán.

—La verdad, eras el más indicado. Además, estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

— _Mabo-san_ me contó el otro día. Me dijo que te preocupas mucho por el resto—sonrió—También me dijo " _Si se sigue estresando por los dramas adolescentes de esos chicos, le van a salir canas antes que a mí_ ". Lo cierto es que quise decirle que él también tenía canas, pero me callé.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

—Bueno, creí que le daba igual a _Mabo-san_ —confesó el menor, jugueteando con las sábanas, levemente sonrojado. Que una persona tan importante dijera eso significaba bastante para él.

—Te considera un buen capitán, a pesar de que hayas empezado hace tan poco tiempo.

—Si es así, es porque me ayudaste mucho.

Fue el turno de Ōtsubo de sonrojarse. Aunque se le notó un poco menos que al otro.

—Hiciste todo el esfuerzo tú solo.

—No seas tan modesto, Ōtsubo-san.

—Podrías llamarme por mi nombre de pila, para quedar a mano—suspiró.

—Mmm... eso sería un poco incómodo—reconoció Miyaji.

—No lo creo. De todas, formas, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Eh? Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que no estoy en mi mejor momento.

—No hablo del partido. Hablo de tu vida en general. Fuera del Básquetbol.

—Como si tuviera una—contestó, arrancándole otra carcajada al otro—Supongo que estás igual.

—Sí. ¿Nada de novias? Ahora eres el capitán, deberías ser bastante popular.

—Ōtsubo-san... Taisuke, sabes mejor que nadie que tenemos cero tiempo para eso también.

—Cierto.

—¿Y qué tal tú? Apuesto a que en la Universidad hay muchas chicas lindas.

—También es cierto, pero no he encontrado a nadie que capte mi interés.

Eso podía considerarse una pequeña victoria para Miyaji.

—Aparte de tu grupo favorito de chicas _idol_ , claro—añadió Yūya, como si fuera una broma, aunque no le hacía mucha gracia el tema.

—Para nada—rió Ōtsubo—Me caen bien, pero sólo me gusta su música. ¡Son muy buenas, en serio!

Era tan bueno que a Yūya casi le daba miedo. Tenía que haber una trampa. En algún lugar.

—En fin... no se comparan con la persona que me gusta—soltó Ōtsubo.

Mierda.

—¿Eh? Pensé que habías dicho que no había ninguna chica que captara tu interés.

—En la universidad. Y no dije que fuera necesariamente una chica, para ser honesto—Taisuke se puso de pie, estirándose—Bueno, supongo que me voy.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Miyaji, saltando de la cama—No puedes irte así como así después de soltarme eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Somos amigos! O al menos, compañeros... —murmuró—Me encantaría saber quién te gusta. Tal vez podría ayudarte.

" _Ayudarte_ ". Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? Yūya sólo tenía un interés amoroso probablemente pasajero en Ōtsubo, y no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran con la amistad que tanto intentó forjar.

(Porque, por más que fuera amigo de su hermano mayor, no era fácil hablarle a tu intimidante capitán de equipo).

—No creo que puedas hacer nada—sonrió Ōtsubo—En fin, creo que debo dejarte descansar.

—¡No debes! No... tienes por qué. ¡Quiero que me cuentes! Somos amigos, ¿no?

—Después del partido.

—Vas a empeorar la ansiedad que tengo.

—No era mi intención distraerte. Oye, no es tan importante. Bueno, sí lo es, pero hagamos como que no sucedió nada, ¿bien?

Yūya no pudo evitarlo, pero hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Bien. Voy a intentar dormir—accedió, cruzándose de brazos—Espero no te olvides de llamarme luego.

—No—sonrió Taisuke—Desde luego que no.

.

El día antes del partido pasó volando. Yūya quiso pasársela tirado en la cama, pero tampoco era la mejor idea estar completamente inactivo. Así que decidió jugar un mano a mano con su hermano antes de que éste volviera a su residencia universitaria.

—Así que, hermano menor... —comenzó Kiyoshi, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo—Estuviste un buen rato hablando con Ōtsubo.

—Sí. Teníamos que ponernos al día.

—Ya lo creo... te dio algún consejo como capitán, supongo.

—No del todo. ¿Por qué te interesa?

—Supongo que quería que te ayudara—bebió un trago de agua—Yo soy muy malo para eso, y por algo Ōtsubo es el capitán entre todos nosotros. Además, cuando te decía que ganaras el partido... lo hacía para darte ánimos, no para que te estresaras más. No pensé que le fueras a dar tanta importancia.

—Por supuesto que le doy importancia. ¿¡Por quién me tomas!? —exclamó—Pero sí, me ayudó bastante. Y honestamente, te juro que no quiero hablar del tema. No voy a poder dormir bien hasta que ese partido haya terminado.

.

.

.

Yūya estaba muy orgulloso de su equipo. Y era en serio. Se lo dijo a todos, especialmente a Ogiwara, quien enfrentó sus viejos temores con un coraje inspirador. Midorima y Takao parecían estar solucionando las cosas por buen camino, también.

Pero a pesar de tanto esfuerzo, no lograron ganarle a Rakuzan.

Afortunadamente, no les habían sacado mucha diferencia. Además, el ambiente era mucho menos hostil que en la Copa de Invierno del año anterior. Había hasta buena química entre algunos miembros de los distintos equipos. Eso lo relajaba un poco.

Aunque no estaba contento con su desempeño como capitán. El resultado lo decepcionaba de sobremanera, más que nada por ser su primera prueba en aquél puesto. Incluso había quedado en ridículo frente al grupo de personas que se habían acercado a ver. Vio que la mayoría tenían el uniforme de su escuela, así que no les había prestado la atención suficiente como para reconocerlos.

Lo único que deseaba hacer era dormir una semana de corrido.

Y lo que lo hacía todavía peor, era que parecía ser el único descontento con la situación. Escuchaba al resto del equipo reírse en los vestuarios, mientras que él parecía querer desaparecer bajo el agua de la ducha.

—¡Yūya-senpai!—lo llamó Takao—Iremos a molestar a la casa de _Shin-chan_ , ¿vienes?

—No lo sé... tal vez aparezca más tarde... —le respondió, no queriendo comprometerse. Sabía que se perdería la diversión (y también le daba lástima Midorima), pero no estaba de humor—Vayan ustedes.

—Mmm... está bien—Kazunari dudó unos segundos—Sabes que no tienes que ponerte mal, ¿no?

—Takao, vete—pidió, intentando sonar amable, aunque lo cierto es que el menor se asustó.

—¡Enseguida! ¡Pero por favor, no me vayas a tirar con una piña como tu hermano!

.

No quiso ir a su casa. Aunque sabía que su hermano ya no estaba allí, sabía que sus padres se interesarían. Y la verdad era que precisaba despejarse un poco de todo aquello.

Creía que estaba preparado para enfrentar una derrota, pero el resultado le afectó más de lo esperado.

Aunque, sabía que en el fondo no era el resultado lo que más le importaba de aquél partido, sino su desempeño como capitán.

Se sentó en un rincón del parque, mientras veía a los niños corretear. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí el resto de la tarde.

Sintió su celular vibrar un par de veces. No quiso mirar. Seguramente se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero no quería saber absolutamente nada con la vida. Una parte de él se decía que merecía ir con el resto del equipo a casa de Midorima. Pero otra parte lo presionaba a aislarse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con básquetbol, después de la presión de toda la semana.

De pronto, divisó una figura familiar. Se le aceleró un poco un corazón.

Era Ōtsubo. ¿Debía llamarlo? De lo contrario, no se percataría de su presencia. Pero, ¿quería Yūya que lo descubrieran o lo dejaran solo?

Esa parte de él que deseaba un poco de compañía, ganó por un segundo. Y fue más que suficiente: lo impulsó a delatar su ubicación.

—¿Ōtsubo? —dijo, en voz no muy alta, pero al parecer fue suficiente para que el mayor lo reconociera.

—Yūya—saludó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El otro no entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía allí, si se suponía que tenía clases aquél día?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sin levantarse del suelo.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti—comentó el otro, alzando una ceja—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Es espacio público. No veo por qué no.

—Bueno, creí que querrías estar solo.

—Ya no sé que quiero hacer. No tengo ganas ni de pensar—suspiró.

Ōtsubo le acarició la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.

—No te tortures. Estuvieron geniales.

—Como si supieras...

—Vi el partido.

Miyaji se paralizó, y no precisamente porque le gustaran las caricias (eso era aparte).

—¿Estabas viendo el partido?

—Sí. No quería llamar mucho la atención, por lo que me mezclé entre la gente. Veo que te sorprendí—sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¡Creí que estarías en la Universidad! —Yūya se sonrojó a más no poder. Seguro que habría visto todos sus errores e intentos desesperados por ayudar al equipo.

—No pasa nada si falto un día.

—No deberías. No te perdías de nada—bufó.

—Quería ver al equipo. Se extraña bastante—confesó—Y también quería verte a ti como capitán.

—Bueno, con eso último definitivamente no te perdías de nada.

—Al contrario. Eres un muy buen capitán. Incluso mejor que yo. Sólo tienes un problema.

El rubio se revolvió el pelo, un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó con algo de miedo.

—Te estás tomando esto demasiado a pecho, y tengo miedo de que eso te impida seguir adelante.

—Lo sé... pero es imposible no hacerlo—murmuró, abrazándose las rodillas—Sé que me veo como un bebé llorón que no sabe perder, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Siento que le fallé al-

—No sigas—ordenó el mayor—Todo eso es mentira, Yūya. Hiciste lo mejor, y aunque las cosas no salieron como quisiste, mejor gasta esa energía que usas atormentándote en mejorar. Ese es el espíritu de nuestro equipo. Pero no creo que le hayas fallado a nadie. Nadie se lleva la culpa por haber perdido.

—Lo siento. Es que no puedo evitarlo—se disculpó, cerrando los ojos. No quería llorar. Y mucho menos frente al ex-capitán.

El moreno pareció asustarse ante la posibilidad.

—¿Yūya, estás bien? No quería hacerte sentir mal—se preocupó—Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así. No quería que sonara como un reproche...

—Taisuke, ya es suficiente—pidió en voz baja, respirando hondo—Nada cambiará.

Ambos se quedaron envueltos en un silencio incómodo. El mayor sacó unas cosas de su mochila, y el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba tejiendo alguna cosa naranja. No le sorprendió, conocía el hobby de su ex capitán.

El silencio continuó, siendo roto sólo por el sonido de las agujas de Ōtsubo. Hasta que, sin previo aviso, Yūya comenzó a llorar.

El mayor se sobresaltó un poco ante esto, pero continuó con su tarea sin molestarlo. Sólo le lanzaba miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando. Creyó que pasaría rápido.

Pero como eso no ocurrió y no cesaba el llanto del menor de los Miyagi, tuvo que tomar medidas.

Si Ōtsubo se sorprendió de ver al otro llorar (porque esos hermanos Miyaji eran realmente duros), mayor fue la sorpresa del menor en cuanto sintió los brazos de su ex capitán rodeándolo. Quiso respuestas, pero no quería hablar para que le saliera un hipido. Bastante bajo había caído su orgullo aquél día. En cambio, aprovechó para esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Poco a poco, se fue sintiendo un poco mejor. Dejando de lado que la persona que le gustaba lo estaba abrazando, era muy reconfortante en sí el tener a alguien dispuesto a acompañarlo en un momento así. Sabía que sus problemas eran una nimiedad comparados a otros. No dejaba de repetírselo a sí mismo, y eso hacía que se pusiera mucho peor por llorar. Pero la forma en que Taisuke lo abrazaba le hacía sentir como si estuviera en todo su derecho de considerar ese día como el peor de su vida sin sentirse tan culpable (a pesar de que eso no fuera para nada cierto. Pero es que en ese momento se sentía así). Y como no sentirse así, si los fuertes brazos del mayor lo envolvían con fuerza, haciendo que se sintiera protegido del mundo.

Aunque Yūya sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre. Tenía que enfrentar a su equipo, Mabo-san, su hermano y su familia con respecto al resultado del partido. No podía ocultarse para siempre de eso. Sabía que debía aprovechar al máximo ese momento, y se aferró con más fuerza a Ōtsubo.

—¿Yūya? —vocalizó el otro, al notar el movimiento del rubio.

—No quiero que este momento termine—murmuró, intentando que la voz no le temblara. Se sentía un poco más seguro al hablar, sobretodo porque no tenía que mirar al otro a los ojos—Pero tengo que ir allá afuera y enfrentarme a los demás.

—Eso es cierto, pero puedes permitirte un rato más para tranquilizarte, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Todos tenemos distintos tiempos... —comentó Taisuke, acariciándole la espalda.

Un rato de silencio siguió a ello. A Miyaji le había entrado sueño, pero Ōtsubo parecía estar considerando algo seriamente. Rompió el silencio.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación anteayer? —comenzó. Al otro le tardó un momento reaccionar y ponerse a recordar, pero murmuró afirmativamente—Bien, tengo algo que contarte.

—Me dirás quién te gusta—afirmó el rubio.

No sabía si sentir miedo o curiosidad. La verdad era que sentía una mezcla de ambos. Intentó que no se le notara que temblaba. Y seguía agradeciendo el no tener que mirar al otro a la cara.

—¿Seguro que quieres saber? —preguntó el otro. Eso puso un poco más nervioso al menor, pero se permitió sonreír.

—Por supuesto, tonto. Distráeme un poco.

Aunque eso lo ponía más nervioso que distraído. Pero si hablaba de distraerse del partido, pues sí, técnicamente era así.

—Entonces tal vez deje su nombre para el final.

Como acto reflejo, Yūya se alejó repentinamente de él, ofendido. Aunque sabía que tendría los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, no podía evitarlo.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sólo quiero hacer tiempo—sonrió el castaño tímidamente—¿No quieres saber de esa persona?

—Dijiste que la conocía—suspiró—Pero supongo que puedes tirar alguna pista.

—Lo cierto es que al principio no le di mucha atención—relató Ōtsubo—Cuando empecé a notar a esa persona un poco más, me pareció guapa, pero no la conocía del todo.

—¿Estamos hablando de una chica?

—Lo contrario.

Yūya dejó escapar un suave " _oh_ ". Taisuke prosiguió con su relato.

—Luego empezamos a hablar más. Aunque no mucho. Digamos que confirmé que era buena persona.

—Ajá—no estaba seguro de querer continuar escuchando, pero la curiosidad le podía.

—Y luego empezamos a pasar muchísimo más tiempo. Supongo que ahí me di cuenta de que me gustaba y le tenía cariño. Aunque ahora no nos vemos mucho.

—Supongo que es una persona de Shūtoku entonces.

—Correcto.

El rubio reflexionó un poco. La verdad no se le ocurrían opciones. Ōtsubo socializaba con todos y nadie al mismo tiempo, fuera del equipo. Y los más cercanos dentro del equipo eran precisamente su hermano mayor y Kimura, y a ellos los veía casi siempre.

—No se me ocurre quién puede ser. Pero es una bonita historia ciertamente...

Le sonaba. Era algo similar a lo que le ocurrió a él, sólo que notó a Taisuke muchísimo antes. Era su capitán y gran amigo de su hermano, después de todo.

No tuvo tiempo de trabajar esa idea ya que el otro contestó mucho antes de que reaccionara a tan optimista posibilidad.

—Me alegra que te parezca bonita. Porque lo cierto es que eres tú—soltó.

El rubio quiso cubrirse la cara por la vergüenza, pero sabía que sería como una falta de respeto hacia el mayor. Así que aguantó como debía, con las mejillas ardiéndole.

—No me lo esperaba—tartamudeó—A mí me pasa algo similar. Contigo—sintió la necesidad de agregar.

—Lo sospechaba—sonrió Ōtsubo.

—¿¡Qué!? —eso sorprendió mucho al menor. Sabía que no era bueno en demasiadas cosas, pero creía poder disimular su enamoramiento bastante bien. Jamás había levantado preguntas incómodas ni nada por el estilo.

—En realidad fue gracias a tu hermano, de lo contrario no me habría dado cuenta—Taisuke soltó una risita nerviosa—Él me dijo que te notaba nervioso y extraño cuando estabas conmigo. Que normalmente eras mucho más relajado y de carácter fuerte. Obviamente yo no sabía, creía que simplemente eras así y ya. Pero si prestaba atención a cómo te relacionabas con el resto de los miembros del equipo, se confirmaba eso.

En ese momento, Miyaji sí cedió a cubrirse la cara. Había cosas que no se podían evitar.

—¿Y aún así te gusto? ¿Aunque sabías que me comportaba distinto contigo?

—Creo que cambiaste un poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tal vez es cuestión de confianza—se encogió de hombros—De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte. Tu hermano sólo creía que estabas intimidado porque era mayor. Nadie jamás sospechó nada. De hecho, hasta yo lo dudé muchas veces...

Eso tranquilizó un poco más a Yūya.

—Eso está mejor—el rubio se animó a sonreír—Prefiero no ser tan obvio.

Continuaron hablando bastante más, hasta el anochecer. El rubio podría haberse quedado mucho más tiempo, pero al día siguiente habría clases, y Taisuke todavía debía llegar a su dormitorio en el campus.

Casi había olvidado el partido. Le parecía algo de niños. Perdieron, era cierto, y no fue su mejor momento como capitán, pero la alegría por descubrir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos superaba mucho cualquier decepción por el resultado.

Y si tenía dudas con respecto a eso, se terminó de convencer cuando se puso de puntas de pie para darle un pequeño beso al mayor.

Eso sí se sintió como una victoria.

.

Kiyoshi, el mayor de los Miyaji, estaba cenando junto a Kimura, preguntándose por qué rayos Ōtsubo no había asistido a clases.

Casi escupió la comida cuando vio un Snapchat que su hermano había subido junto a su compañero.

—¡Saca captura de pantalla! —exclamó Kimura sobre su hombro, mirando la pantalla.

Sus dedos reaccionaron mucho antes que su cabeza, por lo que guardó la imagen mucho antes de preguntarse para qué rayos quería una foto de Ōtsubo y su hermano.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó, pero Kimura le cubrió la boca.

—¿Soy yo, o están de la mano?

Miyaji entrecerró los ojos, y lo vio. En el fondo, poco iluminado, vio las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

—Maldita vista tienes, Kimura—masculló, con un tic en el ojo.

No le reprochó nada a su hermano, pero sí se encargó de enviarle a su buen amigo una foto amenazadora de una piña. Sin filtro.

 **Fin~.**


End file.
